tdafan4campfandomcom-20200214-history
Izzy
Izzy's user for the First Season, and part of the second season was Ahabsmom. Then when Izzy got eliminated and TDATV joined the Second Season, he played Izzy. He also played Izzy until he got eliminated in Total Drama World Tour. Izzy has been elimianted in double eliminations twice! TDATV-I played Izzy in part of the second and third seasons of TDAfan4's camps. In season 2 I was the 15th person eliminated, while in TDWT I was eliminated 7th putting me in 20th place. Yeah, I hope I return. Total Drama Action Izzy's time in Total Drama Action wasn't as interesting as some of the other characters. He played the lay-low card. Right before the merge, for some reason, he kept ending up in the bottom two. Until he was finally eliminated along with Justin in a double elimination. Total Drama Island Izzy's time in Total Drama Island was similar to his time in Total Drama Aciton. Izzy was eliminated shortly after his friend Harold after the merge. Then, three episodes later, TDATV joined the camp playing Izzy. He started off his time very well winning his first challenge, but, had a target on his back because he just "joined" Total Drama World Tour TDATV-My Only enemy this season was Harold. He was constantly trying to ive me the boot! I joined an alliance with some people to try and stop him, but he had convinced everyone eles to kick me off. Too bad. Someone on team madagascar, GET HIM OFF THE SHOW!! Total Drama Reunion Izzy started this season looking for an alliance, being put on the weak team in the beggining, the Heros, which is now the stronger team. Shes secrely wanted Bridgette out in the beggining, but now that shes gone, Izzy is soo happy! Shes hooked up with Harold. But when izzy won the special reward challange, she thought she knew who she was gonna pick, but she was wrong.. Shes ben dead-locked with 2 people, then deciding on one, Who did she pick? Beth? Cody? Who knows... Turns out Izzy picked Beth! But beth was sent packing the next episode... Izzy sealed his fait in the caveman flick, seeming as a threat, and landing himself 11th place. Who ever put that about Izzy is fricken stupid!! and I dont say "lolz" I way LOL. The person that keeps puting (_______ Likes horse cock) needs to stop its very immature and stupid!! ~Darcy About The User Behind Izzy: TDATV- I am very competetive at total drama camps. I join almost anyone's camp as long as they look fun! I have my own camp going on called "Total Drama Galaxy" season 2 of total drama riot. You could guess that everything is based on super mario galaxy and super mario galaxy 2. It was supposed to be total drama awesome with my oringinal characters. Total Drama Riot came to a sudden halt when my computer got a very bad virus, so the winner was chosen according to the best player so far. That player was spongebobfan31. Total Drama Platinum will launch In June or July. Signups are on my youtube channel(TDATV) Im not getting rid of the original izzys info, so ya :P LZKZM - I fight til the end in total drama camps. Just ask me and i will join :O I have a Total drama game going on called TDC (Total Drama Carribean) Its moving slowly though :) I have lots of friends on the island! Were can i start... Leshawna, Lindsay, Beth (Sadly eliminated), Alejandro, Katie.. I have lots of friends :) I havent got to know half the people on the film lot sadly... My enemies? I mainly have 1.. CODY.. Trying to split me and harold up, thats a no no.. ~ My Goal In This Game Is To Take Out Cody Before Merge ~ And thats "Behind The Izzy" LOL also izzys goal was spoken after she/he eliminated cody in episode 5 and :o since cody was mean to her :o next season will be a better season 4 beth and izzy -.0 Category:TDI Category:TDA Category:Izzy Category:Harold+Izzy Category:TDWT Category:TDR Category:Season 5 Category:Heroes